Tu n'es plus là
by Lalilae
Summary: Hermione est seule. Alors qu'elle est au plus mal, elle tente de renouer avec ses deux amis : Ron et Harry. Ils répondent à l'appel. Mais il manque toujours quelqu'un aux côtés de la belle Hermione. OS écrit en avril 2012, je tiens tout de même à le poster car il reflète ce que j'aimais et faisais à l'époque.


**Où est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais**

La jeune femme ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Un cri passa la barrière que composaient ses lèvres. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. En vain.

**La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer.**

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. De la peur. Du froid. Ses yeux vides cherchèrent quelque chose autour sans jamais le trouver.

**Où est passée la voix qui répondait à mes questions**

Les larmes commencèrent à couleur le long de ses joues creusées. Elle était seule, à présent. Plus personne n'était là pour la soutenir. Ses deux derniers amis n'étaient pas venus depuis très longtemps déjà. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'elle leur avait dit ?

**L'autre moitié de moi sans qui j'perdais la raison**

Elle resta comme ça pendant un très long moment, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Les perles d'eau salée dévalant toujours son visage. Elle se résigna enfin à faire quelque chose. Elle contacta ses amis, à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis près d'un mois et demi.

**Quand le jour me réveille et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**

\- Hermione ? Où es-tu ? Appela une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

La femme en question releva la tête. Ils étaient venus. Enfin, au moins l'un d'eux. Tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'ils lui avaient pardonné. Peut-être …

**Le vide est le même : tu n'es plus là**

\- Viens, elle est peut-être restée dans sa chambre.

Elle ne parvint pas à sourire à l'entente de cette seconde voix, néanmoins son cœur se desserra un peu. Ils avaient tous les deux répondu à son appel. Ils n'avaient pas renoncé à leur amitié. Elle resta à-demi assise sur son lit, décoiffée, les yeux gonflés et rougis pour avoir trop pleuré. La porte s'ouvrit sous son regard et immédiatement, elle eut honte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état. Et malgré ça, elle n'avait même pas la force de se cacher.

**Dans l'monde de mes sommeils**

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta de nouveau Harry.

\- J'ai … Je …

Elle éclata une fois de plus en sanglots. Elle se sentait faible. Elle ne devait pas l'être. A l'avenir, elle devait se montrer forte et courageuse. Mais seule, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour se cacher. Mais ses amis la rejoignirent sur le lit. Des bras réconfortants l'entourèrent.

**Je respire mais je sais que je n'vis pas**

\- Ca va aller, la rassura Ron. On est là. Ça va aller.

Elle se laissa enlacer sans broncher. Rien n'arrivait à stopper la source intarissable de ses larmes. Personne ne ramènerait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Toutes les nuits, son inconscient s'affairait à le lui rappeler. Jamais plus elle ne serait heureuse.

**Plus rien n'est pareil quand tu n'es plus là**

\- C'est fini. Hermione, regarde-nous, nous sommes là.

\- Je … Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Ma vie ne sert plus à rien. Je l'ai perdu, Harry.

\- Mais enfin, ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Je n'ai plus rien pour me raccrocher à lui … Plus rien du tout !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu portes son enfant … !

**Je n'suis plus sûre de c'qu'il nous est arrivé**

\- Vous m'avez laissée tomber. Toute seule.

\- Mais non …

Elle ne leur reprochait pas complètement. Peut-être un peu, dans sa voix, mais c'était en majeure partie une constatation. Comme pour affirmer qu'elle ne valait plus rien. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle n'était plus rien sans lui.

\- On … on avait peur de venir te voir. On pensait que tu ne voudrais plus, avoua Ron. Après ce qu'on t'a dit. On a été cruels …

\- C'est moi qui ai été horrible, les garçons. Je m'en veux tellement.

**J'y pense tous les jours, j'ai même peur d'accepter**

\- Alors on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Le cœur n'y était pas complètement, mais elle était tellement soulagée d'avoir retrouvé ses deux derniers amis. Seuls eux savaient. Gênée par la situation, elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son ventre. Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour la rassurer. Il hésita sur les mots à employer mais reprit finalement la parole.

\- Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

**J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste**

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Cependant, elle n'osa pas continuer, de peur de les froisser. Elle regretta de les avoir appelés. Ce bébé était le sujet de discorde principal lors de leur dernière conversation. A cause de cet enfant, elle leur avait craché des horreurs au visage. Des choses sans nom, si abominables qu'elle était accablée de remords. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable.

**Effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses**

\- Tu veux bien nous dire, Hermione, si tu vas avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon ? Demanda doucement Ron.

Elle contempla ses amis. Ils étaient inquiets. Pour qui ? Elle ? Ou le bébé ? Peut importait. Ils étaient là. Peu à peu, les larmes se calmèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Le silence n'était pas tendu. Juste réconfortant.

\- Vous savez, commença-t-elle, hésitante. J'en suis déjà à quatre mois de grossesse.

Une autre pause.

\- Et c'est un fils.

**Quand le jour me réveille et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, Leaf ?

\- Je peux venir dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

\- T'as encore fait un cauchemar, mon cœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Aller, viens me raconter.

Le petit garçon se glissa sous les couvertures. Une douce étreinte l'enveloppa tout de suite. Il soupira d'aise.

**Le vide est le même : tu n'es plus là**

\- En fait, maman, je sais pas si je peux.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, chéri, tu peux tout me dire.

\- J'ai rêvé d'un monsieur. Il me faisait peur. Il disait que je devais venir avec lui. Que je serai qu'avec toi. Il m'a dit aussi que si ma maman voulait venir, il nous attendait. Tous les deux.

\- Et il ressemblait à quoi, ce monsieur ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement inquiète.

\- Il avait les cheveux jaunes très clairs, presque blancs. Ses yeux aussi, bleu et gris. Son sourire me faisait peur, maman.

\- Vient là, mon bébé.

Elle le serra plus fort encore pour le rassurer.

**Dans l'monde de mes sommeils **

\- Leaf ?

\- Oui maman ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu vois ce monsieur, tu lui dis que ta maman ne veut pas aller le voir. Et tu dois t'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Tu ne dois absolument pas le suivre, c'est d'accord ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon chaton. La vie n'est pas facile, mais tu es courageux. Je suis sûre que ton papa est aussi fier de toi. Dors-bien.

\- Maman ? Il était comment, papa ?

\- Pas maintenant, bouchon. Tu dois d'abord te reposer et dire à ce vilain monsieur que tu es bien ici. Avec moi. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement, prêt à combattre le méchant qui lui voulait du mal. Hermione, elle, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

**Je respire mais je sais que je n'vis pas**

Elle pensa toute la nuit. Elle gardait ses souvenirs pour elle. Son fils lui avait demandé comment était son père. Elle était incapable de le décrire à un enfant de cet âge. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer en lui faisant certaines révélations. Quant à son cauchemar, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Elle savait qui était cet homme. Et elle savait aussi que si son fils venait à le suivre, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais vivant. La magie de ce mauvais rêve était très puissante. Elle tuait quiconque s'abandonnait aux douces paroles de la personne en face. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde de cette manière. Elle avait encore besoin de son enfant.

Ce dernier semblait encore avoir un sommeil agité. Il parlait en même temps qu'il faisait, de nouveau, un cauchemar.

**Plus rien n'est pareil quand tu n'es**

\- Non, c'est pas vrai ! S'écria le petit garçon. Vous dites ça, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous savez pas qui c'est, mon papa ! Il était gentil, ma maman, elle l'aime encore. Elle me l'a dit … Alors il était gentil !

L'ayant un peu relâché, elle l'enlaça de nouveau. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir s'agiter comme ça, les traits de son visage perturbés. Surtout qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Et au lieu de détester ce visage, comme toutes les mères ayant perdu leurs maris, elle l'adorait. Il était encore vivant. D'une certaine manière. Elle le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et arrête de défendre son père. Elle souffrait pour lui. Les gens devaient dire des ragots à l'école. Mais ces moldus ne connaissaient rien de l'histoire qui avait lié le couple. Absolument rien.

**Plus là**

C'est comme ça qu'elle commença sa journée. Anéantie parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Inquiète pour son enfant. Et remplie d'amour pour les deux hommes qui occupaient son cœur, son esprit, ainsi que chaque cellule de son corps.

**Quand le jour me réveille et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**

Le jeune homme sourit et souffla enfin sur les bougies. Elles étaient au nombre de vingt. Sa mère le regarda, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Elle l'aimait, ça, oui. Plus que tout. Et elle était tellement fière de lui ! Il avait obtenu ses diplômes. Maintenant, il s'entraînait dur pour pouvoir entrer dans une bonne équipe de Quidditch. Elle en était sûre, il allait faire de grandes choses. Cette année, elle lui avait réservé un cadeau de taille. Elle était certaine qu'il allait lui plaire.

\- Ouvre d'abord les cadeaux de Ron et de Harry. Le mien est plus … personnel.

Elle rougit et sourit plus timidement.

**Le vide est le même : tu n'es plus là**

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non, vous pourrez même m'aider. Après tout, vous en savez presque autant que moi sur le sujet. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais …

Ses joues se colorèrent encore plus. Le jeune homme se mit à rire et déballa enfin les cadeaux devant lui. On lui avait offert quelques babioles, des vêtements, mais surtout, le balai dernier cri. Les deux amis de sa mère s'étaient cotisés pour pouvoir le lui offrir. Ils en étaient très fiers, de ce petit. Ils l'adoraient. Il était intelligent et très doué pour la magie. Comme sa mère. Et talentueux, aussi. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Après tout ça, il fronça un sourcil interrogateur. Le présent de sa mère ne se trouvait pas sur la table.

Doucement, elle sortit quelque chose de son sac. Celui qu'elle conservait avec elle sans jamais le quitter. Dans sa main se trouvait un petit papier carré. Une photo.

**Dans l'monde de mes sommeils**

Il la saisit en hésitant longuement. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder. Après un long moment, il posa les yeux sur l'image. Un homme. Il y vit un homme. Seul. Personne ne l'accompagnait. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il tendait une main pleine d'encre. Sans doute était-ce dû à une farce. Peut-être voulait-il faire culpabiliser la dernière personne qui le prenait en photo.

Il releva les yeux vers sa mère. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il fixa alors Harry, cherchant du soutient. Puis Ron. Oui, ce visage était familier ! Mais quand l'avait-il vu ? Il avait même l'impression que ce n'était pas cette personne qu'il connaissait, mais une autre. Qui lui ressemblait. Mais qui ? Mal à l'aise, il cessa de regarder Ron. Sa mauvaise impression s'atténua un peu.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ton père.

\- Mon … père ?

\- Oui. Garde cette photo. Il m'en reste quelques autres. Pour tes vingt ans, je t'offre la vérité. Je te dirai tout sur lui. Tout ce que tu veux savoir.

**Je respire mais je sais que je n'vis pas**

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Oui. Je suis prête, maintenant. Je pense que je peux être forte, à présent. Leaf …

Il la saisit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Ce cadeau était magnifique. Il savait que les souvenirs de sa mère étaient très douloureux. Il avait toujours refusé que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle lui apprenne des choses sur son père. C'était à elle de le faire. Quand elle serait prête. Il aimait sa mère et respectait son secret. Il ne savait pas à quel point c'était douloureux, mais il voyait le chagrin creuser les joues de sa mère jour après jour. Oui, elle l'aimait toujours, il le savait. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter depuis qu'il était petit. Avant même qu'il ne soit en âge de comprendre le sens réel de ses mots.

Il attendit alors. Il ne savait rien d'autre de cet homme. Même pas s'il était toujours en vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

**Plus rien n'est pareil quand tu n'es plus là**

\- Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens. Même les détails. Ceux qui sont importants pour toi. Dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu le connais, comment, si vous êtes tombés amoureux tout de suite. Je … j'aimerais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Où est-ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord. Je l'ai connu à Poudlard. Je suis tombée sous son charme immédiatement. Son sourire était si … Je n'ai pas de mots. De son côté, il a mis un peu plus de temps. La guerre a fini par éclater. Et il a été tué. Il ne savait même pas que j'étais enceinte de toi. A vrai dire, moi non plus. Une femme a levé sa baguette sur lui et … elle a prononcé les mots mortels. Mais je te rassure, il a été vengé. Elle est morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Merci maman.

**Quand le jour me réveille**

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Ses pensées étaient trop nombreuses. Son fils venait d'avoir vingt ans. Il était adulte. Elle lui avait tout révélé sur son père. Elle était soulagée. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos.

**Qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats**

Elle se tourna et se retourna. Finalement, elle réussit à fermer l'œil. Elle pensait pouvoir se reposer, mais son sommeil n'était pas du même avis. Néanmoins, il lui offrit un magnifique cadeau. Un homme apparut, dans son rêve. Il lui souriait en la couvant du regard.

**Le vide est le même**

Elle répondit à son sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Dans ses bras. Il lui tendit la main pour l'encourager. Elle se leva pour le suivre. Elle se sentait lourde, elle avait du mal à faire quelques pas.

**Tu n'es plus là**

\- Je t'attendais depuis tellement longtemps, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais. Mais j'avais peur de venir. Leaf avait encore besoin de moi.

\- J'ai vu. Tu as été une bonne mère pour notre fils. Je te remercie.

**Dans l'monde de mes sommeils**

\- Tu sais que si je viens avec toi, je meurs ?

\- Oui. Je suis égoïste. Mais avoue que mon sort est bien pensé, non ?

\- Et très puissant en plus de ça. Tu as toujours été doué et intelligent. Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup.

**Je respire mais je sais que je n'vis pas**

\- Il n'aura pas de mal à trouver un travail et une petite amie, alors. J'ai toujours attiré les gens comme un aimant.

\- Tu as toujours été aussi modeste, surtout. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il peut se débrouiller seul. Je pense qu'il n'aura pas de mal.

**Plus rien n'est pareil**

\- Tu te décides à venir, alors ? Tu cèdes enfin au plus profond de mes désirs ?

\- Oui. Laisse-moi juste faire le deuil de ma vie. Je n'ai même pas quarante ans et je vais mourir. C'est pas facile.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais moi, ça fait vingt ans que mon esprit t'attend. J'ai eu du mal à inventer ce sort, tu sais. Encore plus à le jeter. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait m'arriver.

**Quand tu n'es**

\- C'est tellement dur de se dire qu'on va quitter ce monde comme ça. Tu as dû souffrir autant que moi pendant toutes ces années.

\- Oui. Mais je me disais que notre amour était encore vivant et qu'il reprendrait là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Tu as raison. Allez, viens. Au fait. Je t'aime toujours, Drago Malefoy.

**Plus là**


End file.
